Shikiori no Hane
by Go Minami Asuka Bi
Summary: Saat sebuah penyakit membuat segala kegelisahan dan kepercayaan di uji. #SongFic #rewrite


_Rated: T_

 _Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort_

 _Pair: Len x Rin_

 _Vocaloid and song © Yamaha Corp and Crypton Future media._

 _~Shikiori no Hane~_

Badai salju menutupi seluruh permukaan desa yang membuat pegunungan terlihat memutih. Disana di salah satu rumah sederhana terlihat sepasang suami istri tengah berpelukan seraya menatap perapian di depan mereka. Suasana hening dan damai tercipta di antara mereka hingga sang suami teringat sesuatu yang begitu penting di hidupnya, ya sesuatu yang mempersatukan mereka berdua.

"Kita juga betemu pertama kali saat ada badai seperti ini kan Rin?" Sang pemuda menggoda gadis di pelukkannya itu hingga membuatnya membenamkan wajah di dada bidang sang suami karna malu.

.

 _Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._

 _Suara ketukan pintu yang cukup keras membuat sang pemilik rumah bertanya- tanya tentang tamu yang mengunjunginya di tengah badai seperti ini. Siapa yang mau berjalan di tengah badai? itulah yang ia pikirkan. Tapi, Len selaku pemilik rumah pun bergegas ke arah pintu rumahnya, mugkin saja ada hal penting yang di bawa oleh "tamu"nya._

 _Ceklek!_

 _Pintu pun terbuka dan menampilkan seorang gadis yang berbalut kimono putih tebal dengan sebuah tudung untuk menutupi kepalanya dari salju. Gadis itu menarik tudungnya hingga menampilkan paras cantiknya dengan rambut blonde indahnya tak lupa hidung yang memerah karna kedinginan.  
_

 _"Permisi, bisakah saya berbicara dengan anda sebentar?" Kata gadis itu._

 _"A-ah, silahkan masuk. Saya akan membuatkan teh hangat untuk anda." sang pemuda membuka jalan bagi gadis itu untuk masuk ke dalam rumah minimalis miliknya lalu kembali menutup pintu setelah gadis itu masuk.  
_

 _"Jadi, ada kepentingan apa hingga membuat anda pergi ke gubuk tua ini dalam kondisi badai?" tanya sang pemuda seraya menaruh secangkir minuman panas di atas meja lalu berjalan ke arah sisi meja di seberang sang gadis_

 _Mendengar perkataan si pemuda, gadis itu pun berojigi di hadapannya. "Ini permohonanku seumur hidup. Menikahlah denganku."_

 _.  
_

Alunan musik dari alam di musim semi membuat hati begitu tentram dan damai begitu juga yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Tanpa terasa suara merdu alam kini mulai bersautan dengan nyanyian indah Rin yang membuat suasana semakin sejuk bagi Len hingga membuat pemuda itu tersenyum merasakan bahagia.

"Suaramu sungguh indah" Perkataan Len membuat Rin tersenyum bahagia.

Dalam diam Len merebahkan tubuhnya dengan berbantalkan pada kaki Rin untuk menatap wajah cantik sang Istri dan membuat yang di tatap pun menatapnya balik dengan sedih. Sebuah kekhawatiran menjanggal di hati gadis itu.

"Suatu hari jika suara ini hilang, apakah kau tetap mencintaiku?" Tanya Rin dengan nada khawatir.

Len membelai wajah ayu di hadapannya. "Tentu saja" Tanpa terasa perkataan Len pun membuat Rin menitikkan air mata yang segera pemuda itu hapus.

 _~Shikiori no Hane~_

Dedaunan segar bercampur embun sore di musim panas bagaikan saksi dari cobaan yang Tuhan berikan pada mereka, cobaan yang akan membuat penderitaan mereka semakin bertambah. Kini mereka tengah berada di kebun untuk memanen hasil kebun yang terlah berbulan- bulan mereka rawat.

Bruk!

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Mendengar suara batuk Len, Rin segera mengarahkan pandangannya pada sang suami yang tepat berada di belakangnya. Melihat Len yang tengah tersungkur ke tanah seraya menutup bibirnya membuat Rin berlari menghampirinya. Belum habis rasa terkejut Rin, sekarang hal itu semakin bertambah dengan keluarnya darah dari sela- sela jari Len.

Rin memegangi kedua pundak Len dengan wajah khawatir. "Kita harus mencari tabib!" Katanya.

Len menggeleng menanggapi perkataan Rin. "Uang kita takkan cukup untuk memanggil tabib atau hanya sekedar membeli obat. Aku tak apa." jawab Len seraya memegang punggung tangan Rin di pundaknya.

"Aku hanya butuh istirahat beberapa hari dan setelah itu semuanya akan kembali seperti semula." Kata Len meyakinkan, lalu gadis itu memapah Len masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

Sudah 2 hari Len terbaring di atas futon namun, tak ada tanda- tanda bahwa ia akan sembuh dan malah sebaliknya, Kondisi tubuh pemuda itu semakin menurun. Rin menatap sendu pada pemuda di hadapannya yang kini semakin membuatnya khawatir. Kondisi ekonomi yang kurang membuatnya tak dapat mengobati sang suami atau sekedar membeli obat, makan saja seringkali harus berpuasa.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Pertanyaan itulah yang terngiang di kepalanya. Tapi, jika hanya berdiam diri maka takkan ada gunanya juga.

Kini kepalanya terisi oleh suatu cara yang bisa membantunya keluar dari masalah ini. Namun, kemungkinan hal ini dapat berakibat fatal bagi dirinya. Rin menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengenyahkan segala hal yang kemungkinan akan terjadi jika ia melakukannya. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh egois seperti ini, ia harus segera menyembuhkan Len apa pun caranya.

Rin bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan dimana Len berada. Dia menundudukan dirinya di hadapan sebuah alat tenun yang cukup besar lalu ia menghela nafas perlahan untuk menenangkan perasaannya. Setelah merasa cukup tenang kini pekerjaannya pun di mulai.

.

.

.

Esok hari dan esok harinya lagi Rin terus menenun agar ia bisa menjual hasil tenunannya itu lalu membeli obat dengan uang yang ia dapatkan tanpa rasa lelah. Kedua telapak tangannya terlihat agak bengkak dan luka, sepertinya itu karna terlalu keras bekerja dan hal yang tak pernah terpikir manusia. Dan satu pemikiran Rin yaitu, meski daun momiji telah berguguran tapi hidup pemuda itu tak boleh gugur seperti daun- daun itu. Rin akan mengusahakan agar senyum itu tetap dapat ia lihat. Musim mulai berganti, suara- suara serangga musim panas pun sudah tidak terdengar lagi yang menandakan akhir dari musim panas. Kini Rin tengah mendudukan Len dengan perlahan lalu ia memberikan secawan obat hasil penjualannya.

"Kau punya jari yang indah Rin." Kata Len seraya menggenggam tangan mungil milik istrinya seraya tersenyum dengan tangan yang terasa dingin.

Tak kuasa menahan emosi yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya Rin menaruh cawan obat yang di pegangnya tadi lalu memeluk Len dari belakang. Ia tak mau wajah sedihnya dan air mata yang bersiap jatuh itu terlihat oleh Len.

"Suatu hari jika jari indah ini tak ada. Apakah kau tetap mencintaiku?" Tanya Rin dengan nada bergetar menahan tangis

Len tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Rin. "Tentu saja" Jawab Len seraya memegang dadanya yang kini mulai terasa sakit karna menahan batuk. Tanpa Len sadari, melihat pemuda itu tersiksa membuat air mata Rin tak dapat di bendung lagi.

 _~Shikiori no Hane~_

 _Di tengah hamparan salju seorang pemuda tengah berjalan dengan membawa kayu- kayu bakat yang ia cari untuk menyambung kehidupannya walau sedikit. Kakinya kini berhenti saat pandangannya terarah pada objek yang berada tak jauh dari dirinya. Dengan perlahan kakinya mendekat ke arah objek yang ia liat hingga ia tau apa yang ada di hadapannya kini._

 _Seekor Bangau._

 _Lebih tepatnya seekor bangau yang terperangkap jebakan pemburu. Merasa kasihan dengan bangau yang terjebak itu, si pemuda pun mencoba melepaskan tali yang mengikat burung tersebut._

 _"Sekarang kau sudah bebas." Kata pemuda itu seraya menerbangkan burung bangau yang kini terbang menjauh.  
_

 _._

Hari pun terus berganti dan Rin tetap menenun untuk membelikan obat. Luka- luka di tangannya semakin lama semakin parah bahkan harus di perban sana sini untuk menutup lukanya, meski sakit ia harus bertahan demi Len. Dan hari ini adalah terakhir kalinya Rin menenun tapi, dia tidak bergeming seraya menatap mesin tenun di depannya. Di tangannya kini telah ada sebuah Bulu indah yang menjadi pengorbanannya berbulan-bulan dan juga yang membuat luka pada tangan indahnya.

Ya, sebenarnya dia bukanlah seorang manusia.

Rin hanya jelmaan dari seekor burung bangau yang di tolong Len. Perasaan Cinta pertamalah yang membuat Rin nekat untuk mendatangi Len dengan wujud manusia dan memintanya menikahi gadis itu. Tapi sekarang seluruh pikiran buruk akan dirinya yang kembali menjadi hewan dan di benci oleh Len pun menghantuinya hingga tak terasa air mata pun menganak sungai di pipinya.

"Suatu hari, jika aku bukan manusia lagi. Apakah kau tetap mencintaiku?" tanya Rin pada dirinya sendiri seraya menggenggam erat bulu terakhirnya.

Tap!

Rin terkejut dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Sebuah pelukan hangatlah yang Rin rasakan, meski pelukan itu dari belakang tapi ia tahu siapa yang dapat melakukan hal itu. Ya, hanya satu orang yang boleh menyentuhnya dan di sentuh olehnya dan orang itu adalah suaminya sendiri.

"Tentu saja. Sayap indah yang kau terbangkan saat itu masih ku ingat sampai sekarang." Len menggengam jemari Rin yang kini mengepal bulu terakhir yang ia miliki seraya tersenyum di hadapan gadis itu hingga gadis itu tak sanggup lagi untuk menangis tersedu di pelukan Len.

"Aku akan tetap mencintaimu dan takkan pernah berubah"

Tamat

ini sedikit ku edit. karna pas pertama aku membuatnya di hand phone,, dan itu juga nguber waktu. jadi aku harap kalian suka ini.


End file.
